


cyrptid butt

by Hugabug



Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Other, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: Around 9 am, Sara gets a text.





	cyrptid butt

**Author's Note:**

> listen I know no one asked for it, but damnit you're gonna get it regardless

Around 9 am, Sara gets a text.

 **Fr:: Berrygara**  <33

_Mothman has the cutest butt._

There's a [photo attached](https://ghoulwheeze.tumblr.com/post/173145315389) of a very toned metal butt, bracketed by a pair of torn up wings. Sara zooms in on the crack and laughs to herself-- it's so silly and absurd it can be nothing but her boys' shenanigans. Checking out and sending her photos of cryptid butt just to make her laugh is so  _them_ she's warmed from the inside-out at the thought.

**To:: Berrygara <33**

_Butt it's not as cute as yours_  :D

She lets her phone be for a moment, because she's called in to do another taste test video and, right after, another meeting that could very much have been an email. Lunch time is her only breather, and when she sits down at her table to eat her sandwich, her phone has about three texts on it, two that came one after another, and one that came just about thirty minutes ago. She opens the earlier ones first.

**Fr:: Berrygara <33**

_Oooohhh, someone isn't very happy about that~~_

**Fr:: Favorite Bean Pole <33**

_so MY butt isn't cute, huh?_

Sara rolls her eyes-- it's an age old inside joke between them, ever since the Darius Ruining History video shoot. Shane may have strong thighs just on the fence between lean and thick, but Ryan has a behind she can probably oogle for days. It's full, it's toned. And it could probably give Mothman a run for his money. She’s got more than a fascination for both-- her boys know this. And so far, they've done their best to distract her with their assets as much as they could-- the amount of skinny jeans suddenly popping up around their apartment is suspect.

She huffs out a smile. Opens the new message.

And immediately exits.

It's... not safe for work.

Awkwardly, she excuses herself to anyone who would listen and rushes to the bathroom, phone clutched to her chest. She doesn’t try to look at it again until she’s in the furthest stall from the door. Once she’s sure no one else is in the bathroom with her, and that she could left alone for a considerable amount of time, she opens the message again and takes in the picture attached to it.

It’s of Ryan, back to the camera, legs straddling Shane’s waist, back arched just so that his ass sticks out, round and full and clutched tightly in one of Shane’s large hands. His head is thrown back, too, his face not captured by the camera, neck exposed enough for Shane to latch on to, lips sucking what she’s sure would be a visibly cherry red mark by the end of the day.

Underneath, Shane’s cheeky text reads:  _hmmm, you’re right. he_ does _have a cute butt_.

Sara licks her lips. Feels her clit throb.

Quietly, like a mouse, she puts her phone on the little ledge used for bags, and fishes around her pockets for a pair of earphones she knows she stored there and plugs them in with shaky hands. Once the buds are snuggly in her ears, she presses the call button and waits.

After two rings, Shane picks up.

“Hello, sweetest.” he rasps at her with a chuckle. In the background, wet skin slaps against wet skin, and Sara gasps when she feels her folds begin to moisten. “Baby boy, look who’s on the phone.”

A slap. A yelp.

Sara bites her lip to stop a whimper.

“S-Sara,” Ryan whines into the speaker, tone high pitched and needy. Sara aches at the sound, closing her eyes to imagine him, red faced and wrecked, ass in the air, hands fisting the sheets. She bets his lips are raw, shiny, kiss swollen, and petal pink. She groans. What she would do to kiss him right now.

Another slap. Another yelp.

Sara sucks on her bottom lip. “Is Daddy being mean to you, Ry?”

A sob. Pitiful on the surface, absolutely pleased and mischievous underneath. “Y-Yes, Mommy, he’s b-being so-- _ah!_  Oh, so  _mean_ \--”

In the background, Sara could hear Shane give a little growl. Following that, Ryan lets out a startled shout as the wet slapping sounds increase. The whining has returned, longer now, more high pitched. A mantra has begun, too, filled with pleasure filled sighs and  _oh, oh, Daddy, oh-- Daddy, yes, please, there, harder,_ more--

Sara is  _throbbing_.

“That’s too bad, baby,” she whispers into the mic of her earphones, laying the phone back on the ledge so that she can leave her hands free. Luckily, she’s wearing a dress today, so all she needs to do is lift the hem and she’s exposed-- her silk panties are soaked through when she touches them. Her folds slick and warm when she slides her hand past the garter and buries them in the thick of her untrimmed hair. Her clit is hard against the pads of her digits, sending electric sparks up her abdomen when she squeezes it between her index and middle fingers. She begins to rub, her own juices helping her glide along, roll her clit into a hard little pearl under her touch. A gasp. A sigh.

On the other side of the line, Ryan matches her pace with his whimpers.

“ _Mommy_ ,” he sighs into his speakers.

Sara groans, inserts a finger into her entrance. “Tell me what Daddy’s doing to you, Ry.”

“ _Oh-- oh_ , he’s-- he’s wrecking my ass. He’s spreading me so  _wide_  with his big cock, Mommy, it-- it’s so  _good_ \-- _mmmm, y-yes, Daddy, oh it f-feels so g-goo-- ah! Mommy_ , he’s so  _big_ , Mommy, he’s being so  _mean_ , he won’t le-let me c-cum--  _ah,_ Shane, Sa-Sara,  _D-Daddy--_ ”

“Such a naughty baby boy we have, sweetest.” Shane whispers, rough and choked and absolutely mangled. He sounds delicious, like the scrape of his five o'clock shadow on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Sara shudders, using her other hand to map out the path his mouth would take were she with them, starting from her collar all the way down to her breasts. Her nipples are hard, dusky pink and erect, when she lets them spill over the top of her dress neckline. She pinches one of them hard enough to see stars.

"I wish I could see you" she sighs to them, longing pulling at her guts. She inserts another finger. Then another. Then another. Pussy stretching around the girth of her digits like they would around the girth of Shane's hand. Or the girth of Ryan's dick. She crooks all four of them at once, yelping when it sends another jolt of blinding hot pleasure down her belly, and on the other side of the line, Ryan wails.

"I'm so  _close_ , Mommy." he tells her, pleading. There's a rustling then another slap. Another sob. He's squirming, Sara can tell, squirming and fucking himself on Daddy's dick, and  _oh_ , what Sara would do to see him, to feel him. Taste his desperation right off his lips.

"Yeah, baby?" She groans, fucking into herself with her fingers. Each slide scrapes sweetly on her sensitive insides. Her slick folds squelching obscenely with each stroke. In her ear, her boys breathe, ragged, fucking and making beautiful sounds, all for her. What a picture they must make, twisted around each other, writhing on fresh hotel sheets, moving to a rhythm all their own. Ryan would be spread so pretty, flushed so red. Shane would loom over him, imposing, large. Rough hands manhandling Ryan until he obeys, falls on all fours, begging to be fucked until he was raw and gaping and weeping.

Sara drives her fingers deeper. Arches her back.

"Oh,  _Shane_ , let him come," she pleads, the words falling from her lips like a waterfall. "Let our baby boy come--"

Shane growls, breathless. "Yeah?"

"Yes, Shane,  _oh_ ," She's close. She's so close. "Oh,  _Ryan_ \--"

The wet slapping grows louder. Ryan's cries, "Mommy, can I?"

Sara twists her fingers. Lets out a keen. " _Yes, baby._ "

Ryan wails. And she sees white.

The sensation keeps her floating and in her ear, she hears Shane keeping his pace, thrusting into Ryan as Ryan babbles into the speaker of their phone, calling Shane every beautiful name he can think of. Shane babbles too, a series of animalistic grunts accompanying every little wet  _smack_  of skin on skin. Soon, even those sounds are muffled, probably from the press of Ryan’s mouth, and five seconds later, Shane shouts, gravelly and low, Ryan milking him until the very last drop.

Heavy breathing fills the air. Hers or theirs, she’s not sure.

Sara takes out her fingers, one by one, and looks down at her ruined panties.

She frowns. “Oh, man, I don’t think I brought spares.”

On the other side of the line, Ryan laughs. “Sorry.”

“I’m going to get fired because of you two.” She grumbles, standing up on noodly legs. Feeling her knees knock, weakly, against each other. “You good there, big guy?”

“My back’s out I think.” Shane tells her. There’s a faint rustle of sheets, a bit of a wheezy giggle from Ryan’s part. And a sad sounding  _thwump_. “Anyway, how’s your day going?”

She laughs-- because  _of course_  he’d ask that right after some mind blowing phone sex. If she could smack him through the phone, she would. Sadly, she can’t, so instead, she sighs. “Ryan, hit him.”

“ _Ow_ \--!”

Another wheezy laugh. Then a series of playful sounding  _thwump, thwump, thwumps_  that connotes that they’ve probably turned to pillow fighting to win this war.

Sara rolls her eyes. “Well unlike some people here, I actually have work.”

Shane laughs, “Sorry, sorry.” he tells her, probably grabbing the phone from where they’ve placed it and bringing it to his mouth to speak clearer. He’s out of breath, but happy, judging from how he’s still laughing a bit. “I think I tired him out-- he can barely move.”

In the back, Ryan shouts, “Hey!”

“Anyway-- we’ll call you later?”

Sara smiles. “I’ll look forward to it. Catch me a cryptid?”

“If Ryan doesn’t scare it awa--  _Ryan_ , ow, no biting--”

There’s a scuffle. Then Ryan speaks, “We miss you,” he tells her, earnestly. There’s a sad smile in his tone, and hearing it makes Sara melt. “You should come with us next time.”

“Mm, and distract you from the ghosties? Sounds like a good plan. Is TJ going to kill you if you talk to me anymore?”

“Maybe.” Ryan sounds guilty. “As the big lug said-- we’ll call you later, ok?”

Sara nods her head. “Ok.”

“Love you.” Shane chimes in, too. “Love ya, sweetest!”

Sara feels her smile widen into a grin. “I love you, too.”

The line goes dead, and, after catching her breath for just a little more, Sara goes to wash her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> [more shyanara fics on my tumblr](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/tagged/shyanara)


End file.
